


Just Friends?

by MamaBear



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Smut, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear/pseuds/MamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his best friend Tara are discussing her love life, when some sex breaks out...Since when is Harry qualified to give love advice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends?

  
"Oh my God, Harry...I really don't think you're qualified to tell me what to do about Ben, ya know?" Tara shook her long brown curly hair out of her eyes and walked into Harry's kitchen.

"Why not, T?" Harry couldn't understand why his best 'girl' friend of 10 years was arguing with him about this. Ben treated her like shit, and he was tired of watching her being used by the prick.

"You don't really have the best track record when it comes to relationships, Haz..." Tara didn't think she had to say any more than that.

"That might be true, Tara, but that's why I'm good at helping other people with theirs." Harry replied, grabbing 2 beers out of his fridge and handing one to Tara. They went out to the garden and sat down on the bench. It had been raining off and on, but the sun was out now and it was beautiful.

"You can't let him walk all over you like this, Tara. He's bad for you. If you take him back he'll just stomp all over your heart again. Once a cheater, always a cheater, Tara!" Harry wasn't letting this go. Tara speared him with a look that would kill mere mortals.

"I can do anything I want to, Harry."

"Oh, that's mature. There have got to be a million other guys in this world better for you than he is." Harry was starting to get angry now. He himself would be a much better boyfriend to her than Ben was. Wait, what?

"I'm sure there is, Harry, I just don't want any other guy." Tara was starting to get aggravated at his meddling. She knew he was right, she just didn't need him preaching to her. She knew even Harry would be a better boyfried to her. Wait, what?

"Why T? Is he that good in bed, then?" Harry cheekily suggested. Tara turned red and glared at him. Harry knew he'd hit a nerve.

"Yes, Harry that's it. He's fantastic in the sack." Tara replied sarcastically. She was totally unprepared for what happened next. Harry leaned over to her and putting his hand to her cheek, kissed her. Sparks flew through both of them.

"What the fuck was that for?" Tara yelled, standing up and pointing at Harry where he sat on the bench.

"To remind you what a real man feels like." Harry smirked at her as he stood up and walked towards her. She backed up the path towards the house. The look in his eyes was totally mesmerizing as he stalked her across the garden. He looked deadly serious as he followed her. He reached out to grab her around the waist when her heels hit the step. He picked her up and set her down on the patio, stepping up as she continued to back towards the door.

When she felt her feet hit the step that led into the house she glanced down from his eyes to his lips. The corner of his mouth raised into his little crooked smile that she had always loved, his dimples appearing. She looked back up into his green eyes that were sparkling with humor. God, she hated it when he laughed at her. Harry couldn't help but smile at her. She'd looked so scared as he'd stalked her into the house. He reached out again and lifted her up into the house, and then closed and locked the door behind. He took her by the hand and led her to the front door. He locked it and continued to lead her, this time going into the lounge.

They remained silent as they sat down side by side on the couch, green eyes staring into brown. They could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. Tara was angry at Harry for interefering in her love life, and Harry was angry with Tara for wasting her time and love on a wanker. Finally Harry started to speak again, and again managed to piss her off.

"I'm better in bed than he is." Harry said cockily.

"Bullshit!" Tara yelled, defending her boyfriend.

"How do you know?" Harry countered.

"I just do!" Tara replied. She looked so hot when she was angry, Harry thought to himself.

"That was witty." Harry smirked. He really was gorgeous when he frowned, Tara thought.

"Fine!! Put your money where your mouth is and prove it!"

Harry took the invitation and grabbed Tara by the back of the neck and kissed her, hard. Their lips moved against each other roughly for a few seconds before he gentled his approach. He wanted her to enjoy it. He wanted to prove to her that the one that was best for her had been right in front of her the whole time.

Their lips became soft as they kissed, slowly and softly for a few minutes. Tara was the one that deepened the kiss, though. He was driving her wild with his hand in her hair, his other hand around her waist. His fingers had crept under her shirt and he was lightly touching her back. She sighed, her mouth opened and she ran her tongue along Harry's bottom lip. He moaned deep in his throat and his tongue slid into her mouth, gently exploring hers.

"This is wrong, Harry." Tara protested as Harry sprinkled little kisses from her lips down her jaw to her neck.

"Why?" Harry asked, his lips travelling down her neck to the edge of her shirt.

"We're best friends..." Tara trailed off as Harry's hands traveled under her shirt from the back to the front as she laid down on the couch.

"who should be more...." Harry added.

He cupped her breasts over her bra, gently squeezing. He looked her in the eyes, they were dark with desire. If she wanted to stop this was the time, before they got to far.

"If you want to stop, it's got to be now...." Harry said, then waited.

"And if I don't want to stop?" Tara replied.

"Then I'll prove to you that I'm better for you than he is...." Harry kissed her passionately, their tongues dueling between their mouths. Both of them were breathing heavily, little moans could be heard. When they parted, Tara looked into Harry's eyes, they were warm and loving. This wasn't just about the sex to him. Suddenly it wasn't just about the sex to her either. They both felt it.

"Yes, Harry, prove it..." She moaned as his hands slid under her bra, his fingers trapping her nipples, gently tugging on them until they were hard and ached for his lips.  
She grabbed at the shoulders of her shirt trying to pull it up. He smiled and lifted her shirt up over her head, tossing it over the back of the couch. Her hands were pulling at the bottom of his shirt, trying to lift it up. He sensed her frustration, so he pulled his own shirt off, tossing it over the couch as well. He reached around behind her and unhooked her bra, slowly sliding the straps down her arms. His eyes watched hers the entire time. She reached up and ran her hands up Harry's chest, gripping his shoulders and pulling him down until their chests were inches from each other.

"What do you want, Tara?" Harry asked, needing to hear whether she wanted this as badly as he did.

"I want you to make me forget about Ben." Tara wanted that more than anything right now.

Harry groaned as he took a nipple in his mouth and nibbled on it. Her hands buried themselves in his hair as she directed him from one nipple to the other. She could feel him growing hard against her thigh. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

Harry continued to kiss and fondle her boobs, her hands running up and down his shoulders, arms and back. He felt so good, so firm and strong. She smiled as he sat up and began to pull her skirt down her legs and off. He left her panties on, as he took his own shorts off. She sat up and slid her hands under the waistband of his boxers. She kissed along the V of his hips as she pulled the boxers off. Harry sighed, holding the back of her head as she worked her way to his dick that was standing at attention against his stomach.

Harry couldn't help but smirk as he noticed her eyes widen as she took in the sight. She smiled as she looked up at him, grabbing his dick in her hand and running her tongue up the length. Harry nearly fell over at the feeling of her mouth on him. He sat down beside her and pushed her to stand up. He pulled her panties down her legs and smiled at the sight of her naked before him. He reached out to run his hands up her thighs as he pulled her down to lay on the couch. He positioned himself between her legs, crawling up to kiss her. He stayed there for a few seconds making her melt with his tongue in her mouth, until her hips ground up into his stomach.

"Touch me, Harry." She begged.

He smiled as he kissed his way down her chest, stopping to lick her nipples, running his tongue around and around each one. Then he plunged his tongue into her belly button seductively. Her pale skin was so soft and smooth. Finally he made his way down, kissing little butterfly kisses on her stomach. He lightly touched his chin to her clit, watching her with his eyes dark with lust as his mouth disappeared. He took her clit between his teeth, flicking his tongue back and forth across it. He could feel the heat of her pussy against his chin as he slowly slid a finger into it. She was so hot and wet already. He continued his assault on her clit as he slid another finger into her, sliding them in and out in rhythm with the sucking he was doing to her clit. She lasted only a few minutes before she grabbed his head, bucked her hips and screamed his name. He laid himself on her and kissed her softly as her breathing returned to normal. She smiled at him and pushed him off of her. He laid down on his back. She kissed his lips, nipples (that took a while), abs (that took even longer), belly button, hip bones and then after running her tongue around the head, she deep throated him.

"Oh God, Tara!" He moaned his hands going to her head. He didn't hold her down, though, he just wanted the contact. He gathered her long brown hair into his hands, loving the softness, running the strands through his fingers. She began to bob her head and hand up and down on him. He was breathing heavily and enjoying it very much until she began to gently massaged his balls.

"No babe, I don't wanna cum yet." He moaned as he lifted her by her armpits back up to him. He loved that she was nearly as tall as he was. He didn't have to reach down to kiss her, as she set herself down onto his dick. He eased into her as she straddled his waist. As soon as he was all the way in, she leaned her head back and moaned. He felt great. He was longer and bigger around than Ben was. As she began to move on him, he moaned deep in his chest.

"You are so tight, baby. So good." He said huskily as he pulled her head down to kiss him. As their tongues danced in her mouth he began to pound up into her again and again. She bounced up and down on him making it that much better. Harry reached down between them and rubbed her clit roughly as he went even faster and deeper than before. As soon as she started to scream his name he let is fly right in her pussy. She collapsed on his chest and held onto his shoulders like she was afraid she was going to fall off.

"I've got ya, love." Harry murmured in her ear, as his arms went around her waist. She looked at his smiling face and realized he'd been right all along.

"Yes, Harry, you do."


End file.
